


Papa's Concert !

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris daughters are now almost 5 and have never really had the chance to see Darren perform a concert before .<br/>They are on their way to see Darren perform a show to promote his newest album<br/>Darren doesn't know they are going to be there ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy...are we almost there ?" Five year old Charly asks .  
"Soon love . They plane will land soon and the we go to the hotel and drop our things off . You and Kate and I will get changed and then we will go surprise Papa ." Chris answered  
"Yay!! " Charly replied with excitement .  
Darren had been on a tour to promote his new cd and had been away for about a month . While they spoke on the phone and skyped regularly , the girls missed Darren desperately and Chris was pretty sure the feeling was mutual for Darren .  
"I miss Papa " Kate added .  
"So do I angel " Chris answered "We get to see him very soon and the best part is ..he doesn't know we are coming ! He's going to be so surprised ! "  
Chris was anticipating the reunion as much as the girls and was looking forward to seeing the reaction from the girls to seeing Darren on stage doing his "thing" before so many people . Charly seemed to be the one that had Darren's musical talents at this point ..they had even managed a few "duets" for family during the holidays , Kate was the more introspective of the two ..more like Chris . 

A short time later , the plane landed and Chris and the girls had gathered their things and made their way to the hotel .  
Upon arriving at the hotel , they were given access to Darren's room , his manager had arranged everything .  
The girls and Chris changed in to their outfits and gathered a surprise they had brought for Darren and headed to the theatre where he was performing .  
Upon their arrival , they passed through security and were given passes to head backstage .  
"Do you want to go see Papa before the show girls or do you want to wait ? " he asked  
"Now please Daddy " Charly and Kate said in unison .  
"Well alright then . Let's go see if we can find Papa . You have your surprises right ? " Chris asked  
"Yes " the girls answered .  
Chris found his way backstage pretty easily and chatted with members of Darren's band along the way . They had managed to find their way back without being seen or heard by Darren .  
As they arrived at Darren's dressing room , Chris sushed the girls .  
They had previously planned that the girls would knock on his door and Chris would hide so that when Darren opened the door he'd wonder where Daddy was .. Chris hoped things would be ok ..  
Inside Darren was warming up and fixing his hair when he heard the knock and the all to familiar giggles on the other side of the the door ..  
"Who is it ?" He asked ..knowing full well who it was on the other side  
"It's us Papa !!" The girls said  
Darren opened the door and the girls lept into  
His arms .  
"Wow!!! Did you guys come all by yourselves , I know you are big girls and all but Florida is a long way a way from where we live ! Did you leave Daddy at home ? " he asked with a grin  
"Na, I'm here too " Chris smiled as he watched the scene .  
"Hey you ! " Chris said as he joined his husband and daughters in their reunion .

"I can't believe you guys are here and you all managed to keep it a surprise !" Darren exclaimed.  
"It took a bit a bribery but they have missed you so much and we have been talking about letting them see a show ..so I figured , surprise Papa , see his show and spend a day or so on the beach ..win win for all involved " Chris said. "Yes , you have a two day breather before you have to travel and we have arranged to have you all to ourselves , haven't we girls ?"   
" yesss !! " They exclaimed in unison .   
"Well then , in about 2 hours ..we get to have some serious family fun ..but first i have to go to work . "Darren said .  
"We have seats in the box , where they can see but be away from the crowd ..see you when you are done ?" Chris asked   
"I can't wait ! Love you ! " Darren said kissing them goodbye   
"Love you more ! " Chris added as he waved goodbye   
Darren had a feeling it's was going to be the best night of the tour so far ...


	2. Talent runs in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Chris and the girls , Darren has a surprise or two of his own ..

After Chris and the girls went to their seats , Darren gathered the musicians for their pre show rituals of a prayer and series of hi fives .  
He mentioned to his musical director a slight change in the set and they made the adjustments before hitting the stage .  
A few minutes later , Darren and his band hit the stage much to the delight of the thousands of fans and he was sure two in particular would be bouncing with excitement .  
He launched in to his set with a mix of his music , and covers of some of his favourite Broadway songs .  
About three songs in , he paused as was his custom to greet the fans and welcome them to the show , which was well rehearsed series of anecdotes and jokes .  
Tonight however he deviated from the script .  
"Well, hello Fort Lauderdale !! Welcome . We are so glad to be here tonight . As you know ,being on tour is a lot of work . Don't get me wrong , I love it , we love it . When we got here today for sound check , we were stoked to be here . A little while ago , the three most important people in my life joined me backstage much to my surprise . Being on tour is a lot of fun but the hardest part is that it takes me away from my kids . Tonight is the first night they have seen a full show done by their Papa so it's real special to me . This next song is for them ..Charly and Kate and I love us a little Disney anytime anywhere ..so for you and for me ... Cause who doesn't love Ariel ...my take on Part of your World " He played it on acoustic guitar and directed his attention to the box seats and noticed Charly and Kate on the edge with their eyes glued to their Papa .  
A short time later , they were all backstage during the intermission.  
The girls ran to Darren .  
"Papa ..euww you're all sweaty ! " Charly said as she hugged him  
"Yuck " Kate added scrunching up her face .  
"Are you two enjoying the show ?" Darren asked as he towelled off .

"Yes Papa! I love it . I want to play piano like you do when I get bigger . I want to do shows too." Charly said  
"I love it too Papa " Kate said  
Darren looked at Chris and knew with a look what he was thinking . He turned to Charly and asked her " Angel , do want to come play with Papa tonight ? We can do our song we did for Daddy on his birthday ."  
"Do you mean it Papa ?" Charly asked with a great big grin  
"Of course . I'll even give you a microphone " he said with a grin  
"Yay!!! " Charly exclaimed .  
Chris smiled . Charly was as much in her element as Darren on a stage and knew this was only the beginning .  
"Do you want to go back to your seats or wait here ? We can do the song first and then I can send her off stage to you ." Darren aske d  
"You know she is your daughter , she won't want to leave the stage ! " Chris answered with a smile ."Ha ! You're probably right ! " Darren laughed "We have to get back out. I love you "  
"We love you too" Chris answered on Kate's behalf  
"Ok Angel , you ready ? " Darren asked Charly  
"Yes!!" Charly exclaimed  
Darren took Charly 's hand and they walked out together and he lifted her on to the piano .  
"Earlier on , I mentioned that my three favorite people surprised me . I'd like to introduce you to Charly . You wanna say hi to the people ? " Darren said  
"Hi" Charly answered  
"They say twins can be a lot alike or very different . Chris and I are blessed with two beautiful girls that couldn't be more different . Charly is a lot like her Papa and takes every chance she get to perform . So we are going to do a little something that we have only performed for family ..you ready ? "  
"Yep!" Charly said  
The audience laughed and Darren chuckled and started to play their song .  
The audience ate it up and Charly had a blast .  
Once they finished , Darren put Charly on the ground and they bowed together to the joy of the audience .  
Darren hugged Charly and said "Go see Daddy and Kate and I'll see you in a bit "  
Charly left the stage and Chris could tell that Charly was just as at home as Darren on a stage .  
This would be the first of many shows to come ..he just knew it ...

Shortly after Charly left the stage , Darren had another surprise up his sleeve.  
"As you saw with Charly , the Criss and Criss-Colfer families love to perform . I have another special guest tonight. My cousin Erin is here tonight and I asked her to join me for this next song . So let's welcome Erin Morris !" He said as Erin joined him.  
Together , they sang " The Coolest Girl "and "This Time ".  
It wasn't long before Darren was singing his encore and thanking the audience for coming .

He left the stage and went right into Chris arms and hugged him tightly ..  
"Best show ever !" He said to him   
Chris , Darren, the girls and Erin left the hall together and spent the next days have some good quality family time .


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charly and Kate are going to be on stage ..will their Papa make it ?

"Daddy, when is Papa coming home ? He's going to miss our show ! " Charly stated with a pout.  
Chris smiled looking at her , she was so much like Darren .  
"You know Papa said he would try to get home . He is so busy and he is working extra hard to finish and come home . "  
"I know " Charly sighed . "I miss him and I want him home."  
Chris sat down beside her and held her close " Me too sweetheart , me too" 

Later that night once the girls were in bed , Chris texted Darren .  
"Babe , please tell me you are going to make it back for the show "  
Darren replied. : "What show ? "  
Chris annoyed .." Darren Everett Criss -Colfer !!!! You better be teasing me ...or you lane will have to pick up the pieces of 5 year old devastated twins off the floor!"  
Darren replied " Christopher ..come on do you think I could forget our girls first show ..come on now ;-) ..yes I will be there ..might be tight but if the weather and traffic co-operate ..I'll be  
There "  
Chris replied " You better... They both miss you terribly and want so much for you to see them perform "  
Darren answerd : "Awe, I miss them too and I wouldn't miss it . What about you Colfer ..don't you miss me ? ;-) "  
Chris replied : " Na ... Too busy writing , chasing after the twins and walking Cooper to miss you...."  
Darren answers : "you wound me Christopher ". :-(  
Chris writes back " Really ...? Of course I miss you silly ! Just yanking your chain ;-) "  
Darren answers .. " oh ok .. I got a little worried .. I'll be home as planned .. Still keeping with the surprise idea ? "  
"Yep ..I'll take care of things on my end " Chris replied  
"Deal , see you tomorrow . Love you xxoo"  
"Love you more ..speaking of kisses and hugs ...we have quite a few to make up for " Chris answered  
"Oh ..that we do :-) gotta run " Darren answered 

With that Chris got a few things together that he would need for tomorrow and got ready for bed .

The next morning , Charly was the first one up and she climbed into bed with Chris .  
"Daddy , I miss cuddles with Papa . Can I cuddle with you ?" She asked  
"Of course Princess , always , I miss cuddles with Papa too . " Chris said as he pulled her closer .  
They were joined shortly after by Kate who snuggled in .  
"Are you two excited for your show ? " Chris asked  
"I am ! " Charly exclaimed .  
Kate appeared to not be too sure . Chris noticing this asked " What's wrong sweetheart ?"  
"Nothing " Kate said with a pout  
"Come on out with it ...I know that pout ." Chris said  
"I just miss Papa . I hope he gets back in time for the show" Kate said  
Chris took both girls in his arms and said " Papa is doing everything he can to make it back in time . I know he is trying very very hard . I am bringing my camera and I will talk movies to show him just in case , ok ?"  
"Okay" the girls said 

"This is going to be harder than I thought Dare..you will owe me ..." He thought to himself  
"Let's go get some breakfast and we can finish icing those cookies we made for Papa. Sound good ?" Chris asked  
"Okay " the girls said in unison .

Part way through the morning , Chris' phone buzzed .  
From Darren : "hey, quick message to say I am about to take off as planned . Text when I land . How are the girls ?"  
From Chris : "mixed emotions , missing you , excited for the show , afraid you will miss it "  
From Darren : " awwww , :-( give them hugs from me and tell them I am trying very hard !  
From Chris : will do , love you. About to start hair and make up ...wish me luck .."  
From Darren : love you more , good luck and talk when I land xxxx

Later that afternoon , Darren texted Chris : Babe , it's gonna be tight but I am here. When are they on ..?   
From Chris to Darren : They are up 5th ...please tell me you are close !   
From Darren to Chris : I am on the road , told the cabbie I would tip well if he got me there fast   
From Chris To Darren : Be careful please ...love you.  
From Darren to Chris : Love you more ! 

 

A little while later, Chris had settled the girls with their teacher and had taken his place in the audience .He kept his eye on the door looking for Darren . Knowing Darren as he did , he figured he would make it just in time ...he'd better or he would be dealing with the girls wrath on his own ..he thought to himself .   
Just then , Darren walked in . "Made it !" He said as he sat beside Chris   
"Damn good thing you did mister ! I know two little princesses that want nothing more than for Papa to be here " Chris said   
"Hello to you too Christopher ! " Darren grinned   
"Hello love " Chris replied with a kiss " Shh the show is about to start!" 

The show began and the guys cheered on all the other children as they appeared . Then it was time for Kate and Charly to sing their song . The girls appeared on stage dressed similarly but not exactly the same , they had very different likes and dislikes .   
The girls arrived holding hands and carrying their microphones and exchanged a look of "lets do this " with each other and their teacher began to play their song .   
Chris filmed , while Darren sat and listened attentively , tears welling up in his eyes .   
He and Chris listened and watched with pride as Charly took the lead on the song and Kate sang harmony . As the girls finished , the proud dad were the first to stand and applaud . Kate and Charly noticed them right away and waved and were ushered off stage .   
At the end of the show , Chris went back and got the girls , while Darren waited with flowers for both girls .  
Suddenly , Darren heard an all to familiar cry of "Papa!!!!" Which was followed by and attack hug the likes of which he'd never felt .   
"We missed you Papa !" Charly said   
"I missed you too , so much! You were so amazing , I am so proud of you both !" Darren said as he hugged the girls .   
"Daddy thought you were great too you know ! " Chris chimed in .  
The girls and Darren pulled Chris into their group hug .   
"I did promise ice cream , didn't I " Chris's offered   
"Yay!!!"'The girls and Darren said in unison .   
Chris rolled his eyes as he gather the girls , Darren and all of their belongings and lled his 5 year old twins and his 5 1/2 year old ( especially when it comes to ice cream !) husband and the family headed off to make up for all of their time apart.


End file.
